Gomen ne mina
by Luca Marvell
Summary: Lelah,itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku tau kesalahanku tapi tak bisakah kau menyayangiku? Seperti kau menyayangi 'dia'. Aku rela memberikan apapun agar mendapatkan kasihsayang darimu. Apapun itu / itafemnaru / sasofemnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen ne mina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pair: ? x femNaruto**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, Genderbender, dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 1

Miiing...

Miiing...

Terdengar suara jangkrik dimana-mana yang menandakan bahwa sekarang sedang musim panas

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _twintail _dan bermata _sapphire _cerah bagaikan samudra yang sedang berbaring santai disofa ruang tengah

"Naruto? Kenapa santai-santai disini?",tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memakai kacamata dan bermata _ruby _yang diketahui bernama Karin,dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung. Menghampiri gadis yang satunya lagi

"Masa Naru enggak boleh santai dirumah sendiri,_nee-san_",kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto,dengan ekspresi bosannya

"Bukannya begitu..." sambil menghembuskan nafas "katanya disekolahmu akan diadakan pekan olahraga?" ujurnya sambil melirik Naruto "bukannya kamu bilang semua siswa disuruh melakukan persiapan disekolah hari ini?" ,lanjutnya lagi

Yang bersangkutan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan "malas" ujurnya singkat

"Haah...dasar kamu ini..",katanya sambil berdiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya

"_NEE-SAN NO BAKA!_" dan yang diteriaki langsung menggunakan jurus langkah kaki seribu (?) menuju kamarnya

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Di Konoha Academy sekarang sedang terjadi keributan (?) karena para siswa sedang melakukan persiapan pekan olahraga. Ada yang memasang sepanduk,ada yang sedang mengecat papan ,dan ada yang membangun stand untuk tempat peristirahatan

Jika dilihat secara seksama ada segerombolan anak yang seang ribut

"Dasar! Kemana si Namikaze?!",teriak seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya,entah siapa yang ditanyai (?) nya

"Tenanglah Kiba...mungkin dia sedang ada dijalan",kata seorang penuda berambut panjang coklat dan bermata _amethyst_ sambil melakukan pekerjaannya tadi,seolah teriakan Kiba bagaikan angin lalu baginya

"TAPI NEJI,LUSA INI HARUS JADI DAN DIA TIDAK ADA SAMPAI SIANG INI!",katanya sambil berdiri dan membanting palu yang dia bawa

Seketika semua keadaan disekitar Kiba hening

"_Mendokusai..._",kata yang terlontar dari Shikamaru sukses memecahkan keheningan dalam gerombolan anak kelas X-1 itu

"Ayolah teman-teman,kalau tidak selesai kita bisa menyelesaikannya besok..",kata Lee menengahi

"Lee,jangan membela Naruto! Sudah berulang kali dia seperti ini!",ujur gadis berambut _pink _

"Dia juga selalu berwajah sok dingin! Menyebalkan!",tambah gadis berambut panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ ke belakang

"Ayolah Ino...jangan mengompori mereka. Dan apa hubungannya sok dingin dengan pekerjaan kita..",kata gadis bercepol dua sambil memutar matanya bosan

"be-benar a-apa yang di-katakan Te-Tenten,mu-mungkin d-ia me-memang ada hal y-yang pen-ting..",ujur gadis berambut _indigo_ menengahi sambil memainkan jarinya takut-takut

"Sudahlah Hinata! Sampaikapan kau mau membela anak seperti dia?",kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

Terjadilah kasak-kusuk diantara ereka sampai seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dengan model rambut pantat ayam (?) menghampiri mereka sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya

"Eh,Sasuke?",Sai lah yang pertama menyadari kedatangan Sasuke

Sebuah kalimat yang sederhana dari Sai membuat para gadis memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang pangera es (kecuali Hinata dan Tenten) dan terjadilah teriakan membahana dari para gadis itu

"Hn,ada apa ini?",kata Sasuke datar sambil menghampiri teman-temannya

"Mereka ribut karena Naruto tidak datang,kemarin lusa sampai hari ini dia belum datang",kata Choji sambil memakan kripiknya

"Hn"

"Ayolah Sasuke! Apa cuma itu tanggapanmu?",kata Kiba yang masih emosi

"Apa kau akan berlatih lagi?",tanya Shino yang mencoba mendinginkan suasana

"Hn",hanya tanggapan singkat dari sasuke

"Sasuke-kun selamat berjuang untuk lusa ya..",kata Matsuri manja

"Sasuke-kun,lusa kau harus makan bekal buatanku ya..",tambah Tayuya

Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai Sasuke pergi melanjutkan latihannya

Matahari meredupkan sinarnya yang pertanda bahwa hari sudah menginjak sore hari dan hampir gelap. Kita lihat pekerjaan anak-anak kelas X-1,karena mereka belum selesai maka mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya pada kesokannya

* * *

**-Skip Time- keesokan hari**

Di Konoha Academy tepatnya digerombolan anak kelas X-1 sedang terjadi kehebohan,bukan karena Nruto yang tidak hadir atau karena FG Sasuke tapi karena stand yang kemarin susah payah mereka bangun sekarang 'hancur' (hehe bercanda kok) ternyata standnya sudah terbangun rapi,padahal mereka baru datang dan belum mengerjakan apa-apa

Benar-benar aneh,itulah yang mereka pikirkan,ada yang merasa senang,ada yang bingung,takut dan sebagainya,berbagai macam ekspresi menjadi satu tapi yang paling jelas mereka pikirkan adalah syukur,untung saja stand mereka sudah jadi,entah siapa yang mengerjakan,mereka benar-benar bersyukur

Karena stand mereka sudah jadi maka siang ini mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai,ada yang ke kantin,perpustakaan,tidur dan lain sebagainya,sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Naruto tidak kunjung nampak disekolahnya. Hal itu juga yang menjadi bahan gosip antar anak perempuan kelas X-1

**Di lain tempat – Uzumaki mansion**

Di dalam mansion tepatnya diruang makan terdapat dua orang yang sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka,dua orang gadis yang berambut kontras,yang satu berambut _blonde_ dan yang satu berambut merah. Tak ada yang mulai berbicara karena mereka sama-sama menikmati hidangan masing-masing

Sampai datanglah seorang wanita yang berambut merah panjang bermata violet yang menuruni tangga dan duduk disalah satu temat duduk yang mungkin dikususkan untuk dia (?),sesekali Naruto dan Karin melirik ibu mereka yang bernama Kushina dan mereka melanjutkan makan pagi mereka

Sampai suatu suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka"Karin,hari ini kamu pulang seperti biasa kan?",tanya Kushina sambil memandang Karin "hai _kaa-san_",ujurnya sambil melanjutkan makannya

"_oka-sama,watashi.._" kata-kata Naruto dipotong oleh Kushina "_kaa-san_ nanti akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengurus cabang Uzumaki corp disana,kamu tidak apa-apa kan _kaa-san_ tinggal disini sendrir,Karin",katanya sambil menghiraukan kata Naruto yang tadi terputus oleh interupsinya

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi _stoic_,entah apa yang dia pikirkan dan yang melihat wajah ayu itu berangsur-angsur berubah hanya Karin,dia merasa kasihan pada adik semata wayangnya yang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _kaa-san_nya,entah apa yang terjadi Karin juga tak tau tapi Karin benar-benar sangat menyayangi adiknya itu

Karena merasa suasana yang tak mengenakkan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas ke sekolah,terdengar teriakan Karin tapi hal itu tidak dihiraukannya. Sesaat mata Kushina memandang kepergian Naruto,pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan maksudnya

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Naruto sekarang berada diatap sekolah,pandangannya tertuju pada halan dibawahnya,'keramaian' itulah yang Naruto lihat,wajar saja karena besok akan diadakan pekan olahraga. Sebenarnya niatnya akan ke kelas tapi ia urungkan

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dengan tegas dan percaya diri,semua mata kaum adam memandang takjub ciptaan _kami-sama_ tang indah itu,pandangan yang kontras antara siswa laki-laki dan perempuan. Siswa laki-laki yang memandang takjub dan pandangan siswa perempuan yang iri dan sebal

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti didepan kelas yang bertuliskan X-1,saat tangan mungilnya akan membuka pintu terdengar kasak-kusuk atau bisa dibilang percakapan dari arah kelas

"hari ini Naruto tidak datang ya?"

"hah,dasar! Dia benar-benar seenaknya! Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya!"

"sesekali anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran"

"kita kunci saja ditoilet? Oh,atau kita kunci di ruang ganti cowok"

"jangan,itu terlalu bagus. Bagaimana kalau digudang?"

Seketika tawa menghiasi suasana yang ada didalam

Karena jengah dengan percakapan yang dia dengar,dia melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah

**End of Flash back**

Hanya helaan nafas panjang Naruto yang terdengar,maklum saja karena semua yang ada disekolah sedang sibuk dan tak ada yang diatap kecuali dia. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang meninterupsi kegiatan bernafas panjangnya (?)

"_Mendokusai_,apa kau tau Naruto? Jika kau menghela nafas seperti itu maka tinggimu akan berkurang 1cm. Kau itu sudah pedek,nanti kalau kau tambah kecil dari ini maka kau akan menjadi _Pygmy Jerboa_"

"huh,cocok kan denganku? Aku kan imut..." katanya sambil membuat pose imut "kalau kau mungkin lebih pantas disebut koala Shika" lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli

Dan yang bersangkutan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan "asal kau tau,walau aku suka tidur tapi aku tak suka memanjat,_baka_" katanya sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tertawa cekikikan "akhirnya kau tertawa juga _baka-Naruto_" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan memandang Naruto "pasti sedang _badmood_ ya?"

Dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit,dia tersenyum kecut dan berkata"seperti yang kau lihat,Shika.." sebelum Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan nampaklah seorang pemuda "Yagura...?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat Yagura yang menghampiri mereka "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu karena Naru-_chan_ ada disini.." katanya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan lembut dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang "tak apa-apa..." kalimat ambigu dari Yagura itu membuat mata Naruto membulat sesaat dan tak berapa lama kemudian nampaklah lengkungan senyum tulus dari bibir mungil itu

"Yak,cukup drama opera sabunnya" kata Shikamaru sambil memisahkan pelukan Ygura dan Naruto "tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yagura.." tambahnya sambil melirik Yagura dan yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya acuh "karena tadi dilorong anak-anak membicarakan Naru-_chan_.." jedanya sambil melirik Naruto "tadi aku ke kelasmu tapi kau tak ada jadi aku ke sini" tambahnya sambil matanya menerawang ke langit

Selama berjam-jam mereka bertiga mengobrol sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama,entah kemana perginya kesedihan yang tadi Naruto rasakan

Tapi ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tidak ada yang namanya hidup bahagia selamanya' itu lah yang dialami Naruto

"Heh...setelah menghilang beberapa hari sekarang malah muncul.." kata Sakura sambil menarik dan mendorong Naruto ke pojokan yang sepi

"Dengar ya,jangan sok disini!" tambah Tayuya sambil menjambak Naruto

"Kau ini benar-benar memuakkan!" hina Matsuri

"..." diam,itulah yang Naruto lakukan sambil memandang satu-satu wajah mereka

"Jangan memandang kami seperti itu!" bentak Yakumo "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" emosi Saara sambil mengangkat tangannya dan 'PLAK' tamparan keras menghiasi pipi tan Naruto,sangking kerasnya sampai-sampai sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah

"Dasar gadis pembawa sial! Aku deng.." belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya datanglah seorang laki-laki dari arah belakang mereka lelaki itu beranbut _raven_ sebahu yang diikat pendek sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke salam saku celananya "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" kata laki-lak itu dengan nada dingin yang membuat nyali keenam gadis itu ciut

"T-tidak Itachi-_senpai_.." kata (gumam) Ino

"Hn" gumamnya sambil memandang tajam keenam gadis itu,terlihat sekali kalau mereka ketakutan,mereka terlihat seperti maling kampung yang ketahuan mencuri ayam dan diarak keliling kampung "bukan itu yang tadi aku tanyakan" lanjut Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju mereka

"Go...gomenasai senpai!" kata mereka berenam sambil menunduk dan lari tunggang langgang,mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti orang yang lari ketakutan melihat Sadako

"Ap.." belum selesai kata-kata Itachi langsung diinterupsi oleh Naruto "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu **_senpai_**" kata Naruto dingin sambil melangkah maju menuju Itachi dan meninggalkannya Saat mereka berpapasan Itachi menggenggam lengan Naruto,memang genggaman tangannya tidak kuat (karena takut membuat Naruto kesakitan) tapi itu membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan

"Naru...tak bisakah kau.." kata Itachi lembut dan jika didengarkan dengan seksama maka terdengar suara yang bergetar disana "lepas" dingin,itulah nada yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu,lagi-lagi Naruto menginterupsi kalimat Itachi

Dengan berat hati Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya . Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari Itachi dan meninggalkannya sendiri diam mematung

Sekarang Naruto ada diruang kesehatan untuk mengobati bibirnya yang sobek,tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang bergeser dan nampaklah seorang _ice prince _bermata _onyx _dan bertemulah dua pasangmata yang kontras mata _onyx_ dan _sapphire_

Hanya beberapa detik kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang dan sang _ice prince _berjalan menuju kasur yang disediakan untuk siswa yang sakit itu

"Kenapa?" keluarlah kata ambigu dari bibir sang _ice prince_

Yang merasa ditanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menengok sang _ice prince_ aka Sasuke yang berbaring dikasur

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada datarnya "jangan mengembalikan kata-kataku,aku tak suka jika kata-kataku dibalikkan" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah datar nya dari Naruto

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu tuan jenius? Ruang kesehatan adalah tempat dimana siswa sakit dirawat untuk sementara agar meresa lebih sehat dan kau bisa melihat sendiri keadaanku" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengobati lukanya lagi "..dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kulihat kau baik-baik saja.." tambahnya tanpa menengok pada yang bersangkutan

"Lelah" hanya satu kata yang singkat padat dan jelas yang keluar dari muut Sasuke

"Hn" gumam Naruto sambil mengoleskan salep ke sudut bibirnya

**Skip Time – Uzumaki mansion**

"_Tadaima..._"

"_Okaerinasai Ojou-sama_" kata seluruh pelayan sambil membungkuk dalam

Setelahnya Naruto berjalan tegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Lelah,itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini,dia memang sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja kan?

Di dapur ternyata ada Karin yang juga baru pulang yang sedang membuat jus wortel "_Tadaima.._" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri kulkas yang ada dibelakang Karin

"_Okaeri_ Naru-..." kata Karin sambil memandang Naruto kalimat Karin terpotong setelah melihat Naruto,kedua matanya melebar seolah-olah matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya,dia hanya termenung melihat wajah adiknya tang terluka

"_Nani?_" tanya Naruto datar sambil membuka kulkas Setelah sadar dari syoknya Karin memutar tubuh adiknya itu menghadap dia "apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Karin sambil memegang erat kedua bahu adiknya itu

"Terjatuh" kata Naruto datar "Ap.." belum selesai kata-kata Karin,dia terdiam karena telunjuk tangan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya "jangan cemas _nee-san..._" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan melepas genggaman kakaknya dengan lembut

Setelah mengambil minum diapun beranjak ke kamarnya dilantai dua,dia menutup dan menginci kamarnya dengan pelan dan menghampiri jendela yang cukup besar itu sambil matanya menerawang ke langit yang kian menampakan rembulan yang cantik. Dia meminum air yang tadi dibawanya dan bergumam sesuatu "aku lelah..."

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Halo minna! ^o^ akhirnya fic pertamaku publis juga! *teriak pakek toa. Maaf kalo ada typo atau charanya ooc. Makasih buat **Aoi Yu Hara** yang semangatin buat publis Sekian ^_^ revew ya...jaa ne...

**Luca Maevell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen ne mina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pair: ? x femNaruto**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, Genderbender, dll**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir mencapai puncak,pertanda bahwa siang hari akan segera tiba. Terik matahari tak membuat keramaian yang ada di Konoha Academy surut,bahkan keramaian itu malah menjadi-jadi. Karena apa? Tentu karena hari ini merupakan hari yang dinanti-nantikan para mirid disana karena ini adalah hari pekan olahraga

Disana sudah ada beberapa stand untuk bersantai,makanan,minuman dan banyak stand yang lain. Sekarang kita fokus pada pertandinganyang ada dilapangan

Setelah tadi pagi dibuka dengan pertandingan maraton yang dimenangkan oleh kelas XII-3,sekarang diadakan lomba lari berpasangan tiga kaki. Disini sudah ada beberapa perwakilan kelas dari kelas X-1 yang diwakili SaiIno X-2 yang diwakili ArashiSasame Kelas X-3 diwakili HidateAoi. Dan tak lupa kelas XI dan XII yang juga diwakili anggota kelasnya masing-masing *sebenernya author males nulis pasangan-pasangan yang lomba

Tentu lomba ini tidak biasa karena para peserta diwajibkan memakai kostum yang disediakan setelah lari 20 meter dan keuntungan bagi yang sampai duluan ditempat kostum,mereka bisa memilih kostum yang mudah dan gampang dipakai

Ternyata keberuntungan sampai pada pasangan saiIno yang tak disangka-sangka mereka memakai kostum samurai dan ninja,tentu pakaian itu akan mempermudah mereka berlari karena pakaian yang simpel. Dapat dilihat jika ada beberapa pasangan yang jatuh terguling karena kostum yang mereka kenakan

Penontonpun tak kalah meriah dengan peserta. Seperti orang yang kerasukan,mereka meneriaki perwakilan yang ada dikelas masing-masing. Tak peduli mereka jadi OOC atau imejnya hancur yang penting wakil dari kelas mereka tak memalukan kelas kebanggaan masing-masing

Kita lihat di kerumunan kelas X-1 disana benar-benar seperti pasar babi karena yang bertanding Ino maka mereka semua memakai topi babi dan berteriak layaknya orang kesurupan

"Eh? Dimana Naru-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang kembali dari dunia OOCnya

"Naru-_chan_? Bukannya tadi ada disamping Shikamaru?" tanya kembali Lee yang berada diatas bangku Hinata

"Tadi sih aku melihat Naru-_chan_ pergi. Mungkin ke toilet?" kata Tenten menengok Hinata dan kembali pada aktifitas OOCnya

Hinata hanya memandang langit dan berharap kalau sahabatnya itu tidak dapat masalah,mengingat bahwa tadi pagi sudut bibir Naruto yang diplester

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Disebuah lorong dalam gedung,jalanlah seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi,berkulit _tan_ dan berambur _blonde _diikat _twintail_

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter melewati kelas-kelas,tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sesak nafas dan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur merosot

Mata _blue saphire_nya yang biasanya tenang kini mulai membuat seolah-olah dapat keluar dari tempatnya. Sesak didada disertai batuk kering yang menurutnua sangat menyakitkan

"Hah...hah...hah...se...hah...sakh...uhuk...uhuk.. .!" desis Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya,seolah dengan melakukan itu rasa sesaknya dapat berkurang

"Naru-_chan daijoubu desu ka_?!" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah darah bermata _hazel _dan langsung menghampiri si _blone_ yang sedang meringkuk dikoridor

"_Ie..._hah...hah..._daijoubu desu _hah..._senpai..._" desis Naruto yang masih memegangi dadanya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Naruto coba untuk memandang mata _hazel_ itu

"Ini Naru-_chan_," kata si mata _hazel_ aka Sasori menawarkan air mineral ke Naruto dan memapahnya untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding "apa kau yakin tak apa-apa Naru-_chan_?" lanjutnya sambul menyibakkan poni Naruto yang lepek terkena keringat

"_Daijoubu desu _hah...hah..._senpai_. Ini sudah biasa..." desisnya sambil coba menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah "apa yang _senpai_ lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi yang sudah mulai tenang

"Aku mengambil air mineralku dikelas," sambil mengelus pundak Naruto "lalu aku menemukanmu disini. Kalau sakit kenapa memaksakan diri untuk masuk?"

"Aku tak tau kalau akan kambuh,tadi pagi juga aku merasa baik-baik saja..."

"Dasar kau ini...lalu kamu mau ke mana?"

"Ke ruang musik," Naruto berdiri,tapi sebelum dia akan pergi,ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya

"Ku temani.." ujurnya lembut sambil menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan _tan_ mungil yang ada didepannya. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut,senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain

"Bukankah _senpai_ akan ke bawah?" tanya Naruto polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

'_kawai na..._' batin Sasori sambil senyum-senyum geje

"_Senpai_...jujur,aku mulai merinding bersamamu.." ujur Naruto _innocence _yang sedikit merinding dengan kelakuan Sasori yang menurutnya aneh

"Kau jahat Naru-_chan_...padahal aku hanya ingin menemanimu..." kata Sasori sambil mundung dipojokan

"_Gomen ne senpai_...aku kan Cuma bercanda..." Naruto sweetdrop dengan tingkah Sasori 'Sasori _senpai_ benar-benar OOC' itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**Ruang musik**

Terdengar lantuna melodi yang indah dari sepasang tangan _tan_ yang secara lincah jari-jari mungilnya mengalunkan suatu melodi dari alat musik yang berupa biola. Hanya satu kata yang bisa disampaikan pada saat melihat Naruto yang memainkan melodi itu. Cantik

Itulah yang Sasori pikirkan. Sasori benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto. Sudah sejak dulu Sasori memperhatikan Naruto. Mungkin dari bangku SMP dulu?

"Ave Maria.." gumam Sasori saat Naruto memainkan biolanya lagi. Sasori juga mulai mendentingkan piano yang ada dihadapannya

Sasori dan Naruto benar-benar menikmati suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang tenang dan damai,hanya ada lantunan musik lembut yang terdengar dipendengaran mereka. Mungkin jika ada yang melihat pemandangan ini maka dijamin semuanya akan terdiam kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat

Bagaimana tidak? Disini Naruto duduk disamping Sasori yang sedang memainkan piano dan Naruto yang memainkan biola dengan mata yang terpejam. Mereka berdua benar-benar sinkron sekali

Kontras dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Diluar,tepatnya dilapangan sekolah sedang diadakan pertandingan lompat rintangan. Benar-benar heboh dan sekian waktu mereka seperti menggila saja untuk menyemangati perwakilan mereka. Tidak seperti lompat rintangan pada umumnya. Mereka melompati rintangan sambil membawa telur yang dibungkus plastik yang rawan berlubang. Jika telurnya jatuh maka mereka harus mengulang lagi dari garis start

Sekarang tibahal pertandingan yang terakhir yaitu lari jarak pendek 100 meter dan yang menjadi wakil kelas X-1 adalah Lee,X-2 adalah Kidomaru,kelas X-3 Sora,kelas XI=1 Amaru,kelas XI-2 Ami,kelas XI-3 Haido. Sedangkan dikelas XII-1 ada Hotaru,kelas XII-2 Karui dan yang terakhir kelas XII-3 diwakili Obito

Pertandingan yang sangat seru dengan jiwa muda yang selalu dieluh-eluhkan oleh Lee dan Guy-_sensei_. Tentu saja pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh kelas X-1 yang mendapatkan posisi pertama,disusul oleh kelas XII-3 dan juara tiga kelas X-2

Sekarang rombongan kelas X-1 sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka dikantin sekolah yang tentu saja diteraktir oleh ketua kelas aka Shikamaru,walau awalnya ogah-ogahan dengan trandmarknya yang _medukusai_ akhirnya dia setuju juga. *hahaha kasihan Shikamaru…

"Apa Naru-_chan_ belum kembali?" Tanya Tenten

"Be-belum T-tenten…" kata Hinata yang mulai cemas karena dari tadi Naruto belum kembali

"Hah….kenapa membicarakan dia? Merusak suasana saja!" Sasra mendengus kesal karena mendengar kata Naruto

"Benar! Pasti sekarang da sedang senang-senang sendiri tanpa kita. Kenapa kita peduli?" tambah Tayuya

"Kalian berisik sekali. Tak bisakah kalau kalian tak mencela seseorang sehari saja?" ujur Neji yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah teman-teman perempun dikelasnya

Mungkin yang menegur tindakan mereka adalah seorang seperti Hyuga Neji maka mereka tak berkomentar lagi. Mungkin saja jika yang mengatakan itu adalah Choji atau Lee,maka akan terjadi pertumpahan darah disana

"Eh? Naruto?" gumam Shino tapi jelas terdengar oleh gerombolan X-1 itu

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada arah pandang Shino. Disana terlihat Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan akan mengantri membeli makanan

"Hah! Benar saja,ternyata memang Naruto sedang kencan!" dengus Sakura

"Heh….dengan Sasori _senpai_ rupanya?" kata Matsuri sambil memandang tajam sasonaru "dia itu benar-benar cewek gatal!" tambah Matsuri

"Sudahlah kalian…itu bukan urusan kalian kan?" kata Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan "kenapa kalian sering sekali mengurusi orang lain. _Medukusai na_.." Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi entah ke mana

Semua yang digerombolan X-1 bingung menatap kepergian Shikamaru. Kalau bukan Shikamaru,lantas siapa yang akan membayar pesanan mereka?

"SHIKAMARU…..!"

Shikamaru yang sekarang berada diatap menutupi kedua kupingnya "Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku dengan keras?" gumamnya sambil menutup mata

**Uzumaki Mansion**

Sekarang tibalah makan malam yang biasa saja dimansion Uzumaki. Tentu yang ada dimeja makan hanya Karin dan Naruto,mereka menikmati makan malam dengan tenang tanpa sepatah kata yang meluncur dari bibir mereka

"Naru,apa kamu tau kalau beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pesta disini?" Tanya Karin yang coba memecah keheningan yang ada

"Hmm….tidak. Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang kearah Karin

"Hah. Dasar! Jangan terlalu cuek Naru-_chan__.._" dengus Karin yang mulai jengah dengan kecuekan adiknya "katanya semua _clan_ dan perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal sekaligus kolega Uzumaki Namikae akan diundang lo!" tambahnya dengan antusias

"Oh,kata siapa?" tanyanya dengan watados

"Tentu saja _kaa-san_!"

Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Naruto. Kenapa o_ka-sama _tidak member taunya sama sekali? Kenapa selalu begitu. Rasa kecewa,muak,marah dan sedih bercampur dalam benaknya. Bahkan ocehan dari Karinpun tak dihiraukannya

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Sekarang Naruto sudah ada dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai gelap dan diapun ambruk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian setelah matanya mulai terbiasa,dia mulai bangkit dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya terdiam disisi kasurnya,tak terasa setetes airmata mulai lolos dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam

Dia menangis dalam diam. Menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara,hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tangan yang mengepal meremas baju tidur yang dikenakannya

**Naruto pov**

Tak bisakah kau memberikanku kasih saying o_ka-sama_? Aku hanya minta sedikit saja perhatianmu,kasih sayangmu,pelukanmu yang hangat darimu. Hanya semenit saja…tidak satu detik pun aku rela. Apapun akan ku berikan asalkan kau bisa setulus menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangi Karin-_nee _apapun akan ku berikan jika kau mau o_ka-sama__..._

**End of Naruto pov**

* * *

**Skip Time-Pesta di Uzumaki Mansion**

Terlihat keramaian yang ada didalam sebuah mansion yang megah. Disana hadir berbagai _clan-clan_ ternama sekaligus pebisnis dan orang-orang terkenal dan berpengaruh

Terlihat dua gadis Namikaze yang sedang bercengkrama. Gadis berambut merah dengan rambut yang digelung kebelakang dengan hiasan bunga mawar ungu menjepit rambutnya yang dipadukan dengan _dress_ panjang berwarna _violet_ dan ditambah aksesoris berupa gelang perak dan kalung mutiara dilehernya,sekaligus sepatu _highheels_ putih yang tak terlihat karena tertutup _dress _panjangnya

Yang satunya lagi,gadis berambut _blonde_. Rambutnya terurai panjang hingga punggung,memakai bando berwarna _silver_,memakai _mini dress_ berwarna hitam berenda-renda,dilengkapi dengan _highheels_ berwarna _silver_ dan beberapa aksesiris berupa kalung Kristal yang panjangnya sekitar 3cm berwarna hijau tosca˗yang merupakan kenang-kenangan dari neneknya dan gelang simple berwarna _silver_

Satu kata untuk mereka berdua. Benar-benar menawan

"Lihat Naru-_chan_! Wah….banyak orang terkenal disini!" ujur Karin sambil menggelayuti lengan adik bungsunya

"Ayolah _nee-san_….kau seperti tak pernah menghadiri pesta saja.." dengus Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan

"Huuh….naru-_chan no baka_.." gumamnya sambil menggembungkan pipi cabinya

Naruto yang melihatpun hanya terkekeh geli. Kadang dia berfikir,siapa yang kakak siapa yang adik? Walau penampilan Karin terlihat dewasa tapi kelakuannya kadang mirip seperti anak-anak

"Eh? Siap itu...?" Karin bergumam sendiri yang tentu didengar jelas oleh Naruto yang ada disebelahnya

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"E...eh? Bu-bukan siapa-aiapa!" Karin kalangkabut dengan gumamannya yang tanpa dia sadari terdengar oleh adik bungsunya

"He...kau mau main-main denganku,huh? _Nee-san_..." Naruto tersenyum evil sehingga membuat Karin merinding

"A...ano...eto..." karin bergumam sambil menunjuk seprang pemuda yang memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna mereh maron "di-dia tampan..." gumam Karin sambil berblushing ria dan memakingkan wajahnya karena malu dengan Naruto

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya diatas dahi

"Itu...yang memakai jas dan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja merah maron yang bagian atasnya tidak dikancingkan itu.." tunjuk Karin sekali lagi pada sesosok pemuda yang beberapa meter dihadapan mereka

"Itachi..._senpai_...?" cicit Naruto yang terdengar oleh Karin

"Eh? Kmu kenal dia Naru?"

"Dia..."" sebelum Naruto mengatakan sesuatu,perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh seseorang

"Karin...ayo ikut _kaa-san. Kaa-san_ akan memperkenalkanmu pada kolega kita yang sangat penting!" Kushina menghampiri Karin dan Naruto kemudian menarik lengan Karin yang satunya lagi sambil memandang sinis Naruto

"Tapi _kaa-_" omongan Karin terpotong oleh Kushina "sudahlah Karin,jangan nempel terus sama dia. Kau adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze-Uzumaki,jadi _kaa-san_ akan memperkenalkanmu pada kolega kita!" bisik Kushina ke telinga Karin

Karin yang notabene takut dengan ibunya yang marah langsung menuruti saja kemana _kaa-san_nya membawanya

Naruto hanya memandang sendu kepergian kakak dan ibunya sambil meremas ujung _mini dress_nya. Diapun beranjak dari pesta itu ke ruang ruangan

.

.

"Uchiha-_san_. Perkenalkan ini adalah pewaris tunggalku...namanya Karin," Kushina menggandeng lengan Karin dan memperkenalkan Karin

"_Konichiwa..._Uchiha_-san...watashi...namae wa Karin desu..._" kata Karin sambil berojigiri 90 derajat

"Oh...ini ya Karin? Wah..._kawai_..." Mikoto mendekat ke Karin sambil memeluknya "_yoroshiku..._Karin_-chan_," yang dipeluk hanya berblushing ria karena dia tak menyangka kalau keluarga ini ramah. Padalah tadi dia berfikiran yang tidak-tidak karena merasa kalau keluarga ini horor

"Wah...bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja dengan Itachi?" Mikoto menengok suaminya "ne? Fugaku-_kun_?"

"Hn...aku ikut saja _koi_," Mikoto yang mendengar pendapat Fugaku benar-benar sangat senang

'Itachi? Bukankah itu...' belum selesai Karin melanjutkan pemikirannya. Mikoto sudah memanggil pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Itachi

Daatanglah seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam dan dipadukan dengan kemeja merah maron. Pemuda itu berambut dan bermata hitam legam bagaikan samudra malam dengan rambut yang diikat rendah

"Ada apa _kaa-san_?" tanya Itachi yang tadi dipanggil Mikoto

"Aa...ini adalah Karin-_chan_. Dia anaknya Kushi-_chan_!" Mikoto mendorong Karin ke arah Itachi "kamu temani dia ya? Kami mau membicarakan sesuatu dulu..." tambahnya sambil tersenyum jahil

Karin yang tadi wajahnya sudah memerah kini dia merasakan seluruh badannya panas,dan Itachi hanya menanggari 'hn' dan merekapun melangkah ke tengah-tengah pesta

"Haah...dasar anak muda," kikik Mikoto yang disambut dengan gumaman oleh Fugaku dan senyuman oleh Kushina

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Di luar masion,tepatnya ditaman yang terdapat jalan berpafing dan kursi-kursi mungil dengan pohon yang ada disana-sini. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menghela nafasnya panjang,dia hanya duduk disalah satu bangku dan melihat langit yang penuh dengan bintang bertaburan

Seorang pemuda mengendap-endap menuju si gadis _blonde_ dengan senyum jahilnya. Dia berjalan pelan dan menepuk keras pundak si _blonde_ "boo!"

"Hyaaaaa...!" si _blonde_ aka Naruto terperanjat kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan! Sasori-_senpai no baka_!" teriak Naruto ke telinga Sasori

Sasori mengatupkan tangannya ke telinga "habis kamu melamun," Sasori duduk disamping Naruto yang ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya

Sasori hanya memandang Naruto geli "sudah ku katakan padamu kan Naru...saat kita berdua jangan panggil aku _senpai_," yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sebal sambil memalingkan mukanya

"Oke...aku menyerah _princess_," Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tertawa geli dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu "nanti kalau ngambek terus cantiknya luntur lo. Kan sayang udah cantik-cantik jadi jelek karena bibirnya manyun,"

"Huh. Sasori-_kun_!" Naruto berbalik memandang Sasori "niat muji apa ngejek sih?!"

"He...he...he...tinggal kamunya nganggep gimana..." cengir Sasori

"Terserah..!" dengus Naruto "kenapa ke sini?"

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya kembali Sasori

"Huh...aku kan yang duluan tanya...!" dengusnya "hanya menikmati ketenangan...itu saja..." gumam Naruto sambil bertopang dagu

"Sama kok...didalam berisik,"

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka

"Aku suka situasi yang seperti ini...seolah waktu bisa berhenti dengan keheningan ini..." gumam Naruto

"Aa...apa kau haus?" Sasori berdiri dan memandang Naruto

"Um...seperti biasa Sasori-_kun_," Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tetap terfokus pada taman didepannya

"Tunggu aku disini ya...jangan kemana-mana. Nanti kamu nyasar lo!"

"Huh...mana mungkin aku kesasar dirumah sendiri!" dengus Naruto yang disertai dengan cekikikan Sasori

Sasoripun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri ditaman mansion Uzumaki

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasori,duduklah seorang pemuda disamping Naruto. Naruto yang masih fokus memang menyadari kedatangan seseorang tapi dia terlalu malas untuk berpaling

"Kenapa cepat sekali Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Naruto yang masih fokus pada pemandangan didepannya

"Maaf...tapi aku bukan Sasori. Naru-_chan_," terdengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat dia kenal

Karena refleks,dia menengok ke arah sumber suara "Itachi-_senpai_..." cicit Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi

Tentu rencananya yang ingin meloloskan diri dari Itachi tak semulus kain sutra. Itachi menggenggam tangan Nruto erat

"Sudah ku bilang berulang kali padamu Naru...jangan panggil aku _senpai_,"

"Lepas..!" desis Naruto yang merasa kesakitan dengan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Itachi

Semakin Naruto memberontak maka semakin erat Itachi memeganginya "jangan menghindariku lagi Naru..." parau Itachi yang sangat sendu

"Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku _senpai_.." Naruto memberontak

"Tidak Naru...aku sudah bersabar cukup lama...jika kau tak mau menjelaskan alasan kau menghindariku..." Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya "maka aku akan menyeretmu ke dalam ruang pesta dan bilang bahwa kita pacaran!" geram Itachi

"TAPI KITA TIDAK PACARAN!" Naruto tak kalah keras membentak Itachi

"Bukankah kita calon kekasih Naru..." tanya Itachi sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto

"Sudah ku bilang,lep-.." kata-kata Naruto terbungkam oleh bibir Itachi. Itachi mencium Naruto lembut,sangat lembut seakan-akan jika dia menekannya lebih dalam maka Naruto akan hancur

Naruto yang kaget membulatkan matanya dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Itachi

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" tiba-tiba sudut bibir Itachi merasakan rasa anyir dan menyekanya

"Huh...Ygura..." decih Itachi sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya dan bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tak elit sama sekali

"KU TANYA SEKALI LAGI PADAMU UCHIHA!" Yagura mencengkram kerah kemeja Itachi "apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku...?" desisnya sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya "tak akan ku biarkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti kakakku...!" Sebelum Yagura mendaratkan satu hasil karya lagi ke muka tampan Uchiha sulung,tangannya sudah dipegang oleh seseorang

"Sudah...Yagura...hiks...a-aku tak apa-apa...hiks," kata Naruto sambil terisak-isak dan sedikit gemetaran dengan peristiwa yang baru saja dialami

Yagura mulai tenang dan memapah lengan Naruto. Meninggalkan Itachi yang menundukkan mukanya,membiarkan poni-poni panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit babak belur

Dalam hati Itachi benar-benar merutuki tingkahnya yang tak dapat menahan emosi. Dia mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya. Menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya yang indah

Sendari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan semua kejadian itu dari awal. Entah bermakna apa pandangan itu

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Huaa...akhirnya chapter 2 selesai...maaf kalo ada typo ato kesalahan kata...mungkin ada para readers ato silent readers yang bingung ato gak paham...habis Luca lagi sakit... TT_TT

**Aoi YU Hara**

Masihkah ada typo Aoi-san? Hehe arigato ralatnya...

**Yasashi-kun**

Hehe akhirnya pairnya ketemu (?) maunya emang buat pair yang lain

**eureka eklesius**

semoga gak bosen nunggunya ya...

tepatnya sih film jadul sama lagunya She hehehe

** niixz . valerie . 5  
**

udah lanjut,moga-moga kamu enggak bosen ama ni cerita ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen ne mina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst**

**Pair: ? x femNaruto**

**Warning: Banyak Typo, OOC, Genderbender, dll**

**Rated: T semi M untuk kata-kata kasar**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian antara Itachi dan Naruto dikediaman Uzumaki. Sekarang dikediaman Uzumaki sedang ada pertemuan antara _clan_ Uchiha dengan _clan_ Uzumaki

Disana terlihat ada Fugaku,Mikoto,Kushina,Hashirama, dan Mito

"Nah...sekarang,kapan kita akan tentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka?" tanya Mikoto yang memulai pembicaraan

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 5,dua minggu lagi?" usul Mito

"Apa tidak terlalu lama,_koi_?" kata Hashirama "aku ingin cepet menimang cicit...!" lanjutnya dengan semangat jiwa muda

"Mereka masih sekolah Hasirama-_san_.." Fugaku angkat bicara

"tapi Fuga-_kun_...aku juga ingin punya cucu..." tambah Mikoto

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 2 saja?" usul Kushina

Semua yang ada disana memungut-mungut setuju

Semua yang ada disana merencanakan tentang detail pertunangan kedua anak sulung mereka,sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

"_Tadaima_..."

"Oh...Naru-_chan_! Ayo kemari nak..." kata Hashirama melambai singkat pada Naruto

"_Ano...oji-_..." belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya,Mikoto langsung menghampiri Naruto "Naruto-_chan_? Temannya Sasuke kan? _Kawai_..." wajah Mikoto mendekat

Karena merasa terlalu dekat dengan Mikoto maka muka Naruto langsung memerah

"Kemarilah nak..." kata Fugaku kalem

Mikoto menggandeng Naruto dan menduduknnya disampingnya dan Fugaku

Kushina yang melihatnya langsung menegang,sedangkan Mito dan Hashirama hanya tersenyum. Naruto yang merasa tatapan membunuh dari Kushina berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat itu,namun usahanya sia-sia karena Mito angkat bicara

"Kalian mengenal Naru-_chan_?"

"Begitulah..." kata Mikoto menggelayut lengan Naruto dan Fugaku hanya menggumam saja

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Hashirama yang mulai penasaran

"hmm..." Mikoto mengetuk dagunaya "dulu Sasuke membawa Naruto-_chan_ ke rumah.." lanjutnya sambil mengingat-ngingat "kalau tidak salah waktu awal Sasuke SMP kan?" tanyanya pada Fugaku

"Hn," gumam Fugaku sambil mengangguk-ngangguk "seingatku pada saat hujan...karena baju mereka basah," lanjutnya lagi

**Flash Back**

"_Tadaima_..." terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ seperti pantat ayam yang membuka pintu panjang mansion yang sangat megah

"_Okaeri_...Sasu-_kun_..." sapa seorang wanita berambur _raven_ panjang

Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu,Sasuke sudah menyelanya "masuklah...nanti kau kedinginan.." katanya datar sambul menengok ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka

Terlihat seorang gadis manis,rambutnya berwarna_ blonde_ dan diikat _ponytail _kesamping. Terlihat dia begitu gugup dan kedinginan

"Astaga! Siapa ini? _Kawai_..." Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto,tak peduli bajunya menjadi basah "Sasu-_kun_...kamu tidak melarikan anak orang kan?" Mikoto menengok Sasuke dan masih memeluk Naruto

Tentu Naruto yang dipeluk dan dipuji seperti itu langsung memerah

"Hn...tentu saja tidak _kaa-san_,"Sasuke melirik Naruto "_kaa-san_,bisakah kau melepaskannya? Dia bisa mati kedinginan nanti,"

"Are? Hya..._Gomen ne_..." Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya "bagaimana kalau kamu memakai bajuku dului?" Mikoto menarik Naruto "bajuku waktu muda dulu kurasa masih muat kamu pakai.." Mikoto membawa Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih cengo dengan tingkah ibunya

.

.

"Nah...bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto harap-harap seperti seekor anjing yang akan diajak jalan-jalan majikannya

"Bagus...ba-_san_," kata Naruto tersenyum manis

Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto lagi "kamu imut sekali...bagaimana kalau jadi anakku saja..." Naruto hanya berblushing ria "ngomong-ngomong bibi belum tau namanu,"

"Ah..._gomennasai_..._watashi_..._namae wa_..Namikaze Naruto _desu_,"

"Wah...Naruto-_chan_,jangan terlalu formal begitu..apa kamu pacarnya Sasuke?" tanyanya berharap-harap

"Eh...eh...bu-bukan! Kami cuma berteman," jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Mikoto lesu. Padahal ini kali pertama Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke rumah dan tentu Mikoto sudah sangat berharap

Melihat Mikoto yang tiba-tiba lesu,Naruto mangajak Mikoto turun ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian mereka turun ke bawah

Sasuke yang sudah selesai ganti baju dan sedang bersantai didepan perapian sambil membaca sebuah buku menengok pada seorang yang berjalan menghampirinya

"Sasu-_kun_,bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto antusias memamerkan Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn," merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Mikoto ngambek dengan membuang mukanya ke samping "dasar...like father,like son. Sama saja!" gerutu Mikoto

Sasuke menutar bolamatanya bosan sedangkan Naruto terkikik geli

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Naruto,membawanya pergi dari tingkah konyol ibunya. Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya terbengong dan tersenyum jahil

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Perpustakaan," kata Sasuke datar sambil masih menggenggam tangan Naruto

Didalam perpustakaan mini milik Uchiha,mereka memulai aksinya (?) Sasuke yang membuka laptopnya yang memang sudah dipersiapkan dan Naruto yang mulai mencari-cari buku yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka membagi tugasnya. Sasuke mengetik dan Naruto yang mencari reverensi untuk tugas biologi mereka

Sudah tiga jam mereka berkutat dengan tugasnya sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan dan masuklah sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit putih memakai baju putih (?)

"Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Mikoto semangat

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil menutup laptopnya

Naruto yang ada disamping Sasuke berdiri "kalau begitu...saya pulang dulu...maaf merepotkan..." kata Naruto membungkuk

"Aduh...jangan pulang dulu...makan malam saja disini.." pinta Mikoto

"_Hai_...ba-_san_,"

Sekarang mereka semua ada diruangn yang cukup besar dengan meja berbentik oval panjang dan banyak kursi. Diatas meja sudah terhidang makanan yang banyak dan terlihat lezat

Diruangan itu hanya ada Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga,Mikoto,Sasuke dan Naruto

"Mna Itachi?" tanya Fugaku datar

"Katanya sedikit terlambat karena kegiatan osis," sambung Mikoto dan hanya ditanggapi 'hn' dari Fugaku

Fugaku memandang Naruto,karena paham dengan tatapan sang suami maka Mikoto berdehem "Sasu-_kun_,maukah kamu memperkenalkan Naruto-_chan_ pada kami?" tanya Mikoto lembut pada Sasuke

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar dan mulai angkat bicara tapi tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambur _raven_ pendek dengan poni yang memanjang

"_Tadaima_..."

"_Okaeri_...Itachi-_kun_..." sapa Mikoto pada anaknya yang baru saja datang

Itachi langsung duduk ditempatnya,setelah duduk Itachi memandang Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya seolah mereka terhipnotis dengan lawan jenis yang ada didepan masing-masing,yang menyadari hal itu hanya Sasuke

Sasuke mulai angkat bicara "namanya Namikaze Naruto,dia temanku satu kelas" katanya sambil melirik Naruto yang masih terfokus pada kakaknya "tadi saat kami memutuskan mengerjakan tugas disini,tiba-tiba hujan turun,dan begitulah.." lanjutnya sambil melirik pada Itachi

Mikoto dan Fugaku memungut-mungut mengerti sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto masih tetap terpaku pada lawan jenis yang dihadapan mereka

Karena guru mereka sering memberikan tugas kelompok,dan tentu karena Sasuke teman sebangku Naruto maka mereka selalu mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto juga semakin akrab dengan keluarga Uchiha yang lain

Naruto juga sering mengobrol dengan fugaku yang ternyata sangat perhatian dan lembut. Naruto juga semakin dekat dengan Itachi dan teman-teman Itachi yang sering main ke kediaman Uchiha. Disana lah Naruto mengenal Sasori dan geng akatsuki lainnya

**End of Flash back**

"Oh...begitu," kata Hashirama dan Mito bersamaan

"Tapi sejak kelas tiga,Naruto-_chan_ tidak pernah datang lagi kan kerumah...kenapa?"

"Ano...kelas kami berbeda dan kami juga disibukkan dengan tugas kelas tiga yang menumpuk jadi kami juga jarang berkounikasi,"

Semua yang ada disama mengangguk mengerti kecuali Kushina

"Maaf...saya pamit dulu...saya harus mengerjakan tugas.." kata Naruto halus pada mikoto

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berdiri dan berojigiri pada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu

Kushina memandang kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

.

Naruto sedang bersantai mambaca novel dikamarnya. Dia menengok jam yang ada didinding kamarnya pukul 18.45 diapun melanjutkan membaca. Sampai suara keras mengagetksnnys,pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sangat kasar dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang

"_Oka-sama_...?" gumam Naruto sambil berdiri

Seolah tuli dengan kata-kata Naruto,Kushina berjalan menuju Naruto

"_Oka-sama_...?" kata Naruto lagi

Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi,Kusina langsung menampar Naruto dengan keras sehingga Naruto terjatuh sambil memegang pipinya dan memandang sang ibu penuh rasa sakit

"_Oka_-,,," belum selesai Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya,Kushina berteriak pada Naruto "kau benar-benar anak sial! Apa maksudmu mendekati keluarga Uchiha! Jangan panggil aku 'ibu'! Aku tak sudi mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut kotormu!" Kushina berjalan menuju almari Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana

Naruto memandang horor Kushina

"_Oka-sama_...?" gumamnya lirih,Kushina menghampirinya dan memukul tubuh Naruto dengan sabuk yang tadi ia ambil "SUDAH KU KATAKAN! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IBU!" bentaknya dan mencambuk Naruto

Naruto memegangi kepalanya agar kepalanya tak terkena sabetan sabuk

"ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! DASAR TAK TAU DIRI! AKU MENYESAL MEMBESARKANMU! MATI SAJA KAU!" umpatan-umpatan jelek keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kushina yang sudah terpengaruh rasa emosi

Naruto senantiasa memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan,dia tak mau berteriak sehingga dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah

Sampai tak dirasakannya lagi sabetan dari Kushina,Naruto dengan takut-takut memandang sang ibu

Kushina memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia membuang sabuk yang tadi dipegangnya ke sembarang arah dan pergi dari kamar Naruto. Menutup kamarnya dengan kasar

Naruto diam memegangi tubuhnya yang sakit. Sakit...itulah yang dia rasakan,bukan hanya sakut fisik saja. Hatinya juga merasa tercabik-cabik

Dia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi kamarnya. Memutar keran dibathtub dan menunggunya hingga penuh kemudia mulai memasukkan tubuhnya. Dia sudah tak kuat untuk melepas bajunya

**Naruto pov**

"Itai..." rasanya sakit sekali. Padahal sudah empat tahun terakhir ini ibu tak memululku seperti ini

Aku jadi ingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu pada saat aku tak sengaja membuat Karin-_nee_ terpeleset dan terjatuh. _Oka-sama_ langsung memukulku dengan bantal dan mengambil selang air dari karet dan memukulku dikamar mandi

Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Apa ini karma? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa salahku? _Kami-sama_...kenapa kau menakdirkanku seperti ini...

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dia berjalan anggun dan seperti biasa terdengan decak kagum dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya

Setelah berjalan melewati kelas-kelas sampailah dia dikelas X-1

"_Ohayo_...Naru-_chan_," sapa Hinata setelah Naruto masuk

"_Ohayo mo_...Hinata.." kata Naruto datar

Tak beberapa lama kemudian masuklah Asuma-_sensei_ dan mulaidah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran biologi

Pelajaran yang menurut Naruto sangat lama. Akhirnya istirahat tiba. Hinata dan Tenten mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

Saat berjalan menuju kantin,ada seorang yang mengendap-endap dibelakang Naruto dkk dan "booo...!" teriaknya sambil mengagetkan Naruto dari belakang

Hinata dan Tenten otomatis kaget tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tersungkur dan meringis sambil memegangi punggungnya

Sasori aka si pelaku pengagetan langsung memegangi bahu Naruto yang terus merintih

"Naru-_chan daijoubu desu ka_?!" tanya Sasori hawatir,sementara Naruto masih meringis menahan sakit

Hinata dan Tenten berinisiatif membawa Naruto ke UKS

.

.

Saat di UKS,Naruto langsung dibaringkan diatas kasur

"Naru-_chan daijoubu desu ka_?!" tanya Tenten

"Naru-_chan_..." Hinata memandang sendu Naruto

Sasori hanya menunduk dan berulanglaki minta maaf,tak disangka kejahilannya membuat Naruto seperti ini

"Hah..._medukusai na_...ada apa ini...berisik sekali," kata seseorang yang menyibakkan gorden pembatas tempat tidurnya

"Shi-shika?" tanya Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan

Shikamaru hanya memandang bosan teman-temannya sampai matanya memandang ke arah Naruto "Ada apa ini?" Shikamaru berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya

"Sebenarnya..." Hinata mulai bercerita dan Shikamaru memandang Sasori sekilas "hah...merepotkan..." itulah komennya pada cerita Hinata

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka sangat keras,munculah seorang remaja berambut _blonde_ pucat dan berwajah _babyface_

"Ada apa dengan Naru-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan

"Yagura..." gumam Sasori

Shikamaru yang kali ini menjelaskan semuanya pada Yagura. Terlihat Yagura begitu hawatir pada Naruto. Dia membelai pipi Naruto dengan sanyang

"Naru..._gomen ne_..." setelah mengucapkan itu Yagura langsung membuka sweter yang dikenakan Naruto dan secara perlahan juga melepas seragam Naruto

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat tubuh Naruto. Bukan karena Naruto hanya mengenakan bra atau apa tapi yang menjadi fokus mereka adalah luka-luka yang ada ditubuh Naruto

Terlihat luka sabetan yang mengeluarkan darah mengering dan terlihat kulit yang mengelupas karena luka juga memar yang bisa dibilang tak sedikit

Yagura mengepalkan tangannya marah. Sedangkan Sasori dan Shikamaru sangat syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Berbeda dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang mulai terisak dengan keadaan sahabat mereka

"Ku...kumohon...j-ja-jangan katakan...ini...pa-pada siapa-pun..." gumam Naruto

"Siapa? Katakan siapa Naru?" tanya Yagura yang sudah menahan emosi sejak tadi

"Tak...apa-apa...Ya-gura..." gumam Naruto lemah sambil tersenyum "aku tak apa-apa..." lanjutnya lagi

Mau tak mau Yagura,Sasori,Shikamaru,Hinata dan Tenten mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Hinata dan Tenten menyuruh ketiga laki-laki yang ada disana untuk keluar sedangkan mereka mulai mengobati Naruto

-!-TBC-!-

* * *

Hua...gomen ne kalo ceritanya ngenes ya...kalo ada typo ato kesalahan dimana-nama langsung bilang ya...disini ku buat Kushina jahat tapi jahatnya karena emosi sih,tempramental gitu deh

* * *

**niixz . valerie . 5**

Hu'um...disini ku buat Kushina jahat sih ya...aku maunya sih sasonaru... *plak* aku juga galau...aku maunya itanaru...tapi juga mau sasonaru,sasunaru juga! *ih,dasar author geblek*

Arigatou udah revew... ^o^

**Arum Junnie**

Arigatou uda ngerevew dobel...bisa dibilang Naru disini sakit...ya...pokoknya gitu deh hahahaha. Udah lanjut... ^o^

**Narita Menari-nari**

Emang awalnya maunya itafemnaru sama sasofemnaru tapi dipertengahan aku jadi kebanyakan nulis sasufemnaru... *dasar author galau*

Panggil Luca aja...Luca kan masih newbie...belum pantes dibilang senpai... ^_^ habis...tulisan juga masih amburadul kayak syomay haha ^o^

.

Arigato juga buat para silenreaders yang mau baca fic nya Luca...yap,sekian AN Luca...jaa ne...


End file.
